


After

by keirajo



Series: TF:MTMTE/LL-A.U. (divergence from canon) [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluffy happy ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Rodimus takes a walk and talks with people to begin his happily ever after.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> It's just an absolutely fluffy bonus if you stuck with the series. :)

**_ After _ **

 

            When the _Crimson Light_ had returned to Safehome with the equivalent of a novel full of stories and news………..everyone was excited and chatting about it days later.   After a day of rest, Rodimus was allowed to get up and about as he wished—but was heavily cautioned to take and severely warned about transformation into his alt mode and use of the avatar system right now.

            Rodimus took everything in good humour—he was not letting anyone take his happy ending away from him right now!   He even laughed at the silly and raunchy pregnancy jokes—which made no sense as he was a Cybertronian……….he was more like a garage with heating and cooling for the Spark in the preservation cradle within his chest.   It didn’t take the red-and-yellow mech long to get used to the extra weight, but Ratchet forewarned him it would only get heavier over the next few months.   He’d also gotten his new chestplate and Megatron had the old one with the map put in a clear security cube with armed guards as well as a security system.

            That was one more thing that suddenly had everyone more excited about “their” Prime.  That he truly sat on the edge of destiny.

            “Star Saber!”  Rodimus called as he walked towards the plaza and saw the old religious warrior there.  The mech was in his general frame and it seemed very strange to see him without the V-Saber at his back.  Rodimus threw his arms around Star Saber—much to the mech’s surprise—giving him a warm hug.   Then the red-and-yellow mech pulled away and gently took Star Saber’s hand’s into his own, warmly, and asked:  “How are you?”

            “I am good.  And I am happy,” Star Saber answered, smiling so openly.  “Corona’s light purged my anger and ache……..I truly _needed_ that.  I want to thank you—and Megatron—for allowing me to build a small chapel to Primus here on Safehome.”   Then Star Saber gently knelt before Rodimus.   “My Prime—my sword and skills shall forever be at your service, all you need is to ask for them.  All Wing Dagger and I wanted was to spread the word of Primus to others of our kind, no matter how scattered they were, across the universe.   I believe this chapel is a proper compromise.”   With that, he rose back to his feet.   “Thank you……..for all of this.”

            “I’m glad I could save one more life in this universe,” Rodimus chuckled, grinning at the old warrior.  “So, have they decided where to put it?”  He asked.        

            “There has been no definite location chosen, yet………..but they are thinking perhaps somewhere between the plaza and where the hab blocks are,” Star Saber replied.   “I think it would be nice if it were a bit secluded from the main thoroughfare.”  
            “I think so, too,” Rodimus agreed, grinning.  “Well, I’m off to take a walkthrough of the _Lost Light_ —to prepare for the trade run Cybertron’s handing to us.  See ya later, Star Saber!”  Rodimus said, cheerfully, heading for the landing area.

            Drift caught up with him, just as he boarded the _Lost Light_.  He’d been looking for his Amica Endura all morning.  “Hey Rodimus, you look pretty energetic today!”  The swordsmech chuckled.  “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to spend much time with you lately…….” he trailed off.

            Rodimus grinned and made grabby-hands at Drift for a hug.  “Need to spend more time with Ratchet, mmmm?”  Rodimus chuckled, cherishing the hug from his most dearest friend.

            “Pfft.  Did Megatron tell you?”  Drift laughed as they parted from the hug and held hands, facing each other.

            “No………..I mean, you guys have been trying _way too hard_ to hide it.  Just figured you’d eventually tell me,” Rodimus responded with a smile, swinging their arms playfully.   “But we can still hug and flirt though, ‘cause I said it’s okay.  DriftRod hugs are awesome!”  He laughed.

            “Yes……..yes, they are,” Drift chuckled, happy that his Amica was happy.   “So, how come you’re here at the ship?”  He asked, curiously.

            “Just a general walkthrough………and I wanted to see if she was getting lonely.   However, since I introduced Nautica to her and said they should become good friends, I think the ship’s been a lot happier,” Rodimus responded, motioning for Drift to walk with him.

            They went up to the main control room, for the computer banks—the “brain module” of the ship—and a warm glow of lights greeted them.

            “I’m sorry I haven’t been here more often, things have been a bit crazy,” Rodimus apologized, warmth deep in his vocalizer, as he patted one of the banks.

            Lights flickered across the console blocks in a soft and soothing pattern.

            “We’ll be doing a trade run for Cybertron and a research project shortly, time to make some money to fill our bank account before we can do more!”  The red-and-yellow mech chuckled.  “I’m afraid we won’t be out too long, though—we need to make sure everything is going okay here and I think I’d like to be safe on the ground when this brat decides to come out of hiding,” he added, patting his chest with his other hand as he still stroked the console soothingly.   “We’ll do the procedure in the ship’s medi-bay for you, but I want the ship on the ground—do you understand?”  Rodimus asked, looking up at the massive computer banks.

            The lights pulsed warmly in something resembling an affirmative.

            After saying a gentle good-bye to the ship’s main computer banks, Rodimus and Drift continued down the corridors of the ship.   Then Rodimus peeked inside the doorway of Brainstorm’s lab, when he saw it was open—unusual for Brainstorm.

            “Hey, Science Chief!”  Rodimus said in a loud and cheerful voice.

            There was a loud clunk as Brainstorm jolted upright under the table.  “Hell……….I’m _never_ going to get used to _that_!”  The eccentric scientist laughed as he slid himself out from under the table and stood up—only to be assaulted with a hug from Rodimus.  He laughed softly as the younger Cybertronian pulled away from him.  “Hey………when you’re done with that preservation cradle thing—can I have it?  It’s really all that’s left of the Corona Vitale and I’m curious about the metal…………” Brainstorm murmured, hopefully.

            “Only if you promise to devote enough time to being Chief Science Officer so that Magnus and the old man won’t complain!”   Rodimus laughed, waggling a finger at him.

            “Of course!   I really do appreciate that you guys wanted to give me the job!”  Brainstorm said, eagerly.

            “No prob.  So………..is that the Victory Armour underneath that cloth?”  Rodimus asked, curiously, pointing at the tarp-covered table.

            “Yeah……..Star Saber says there’s no hurry for it, but a lot of internal sensors and circuits got fried there at the end,”  Brainstorm responded, nodding.  “I’m going to take my time and make it even more awesome than I did before!”

            “Star Saber will love it,” Rodimus said with a grin.  “Now I just need to find someone to forge a new sword for him……..”

            “Have you asked Crossblades?  He’s from Caminus and a weapons lover.  I also hear he’s good at a forge and follows in the footsteps of Solus Prime,” Brainstorm suggested helpfully.  “Of course, we’d probably have to find him the forge and materials…….”

            “We could at least check with him anyways, to see if he’s interested,” Drift said, glancing at Rodimus.

            Rodimus looked down at the datapad he was carrying and swiped through screens.  “Ah, he’s on the security team.  Roller will know where he’s at.  _Roller_ likes hugs,” Rodimus said with a huge grin.

            “Hugs for everyone today?”  Drift chuckled.

            “Not as good as DriftRod hugs, but yep—hugs for all today,” Rodimus laughed.  “See ya, Brainstorm!”  He chuckled as he and Drift headed out.

            The two Amica went looking for the Head of Security and found him in the room he’d claimed as an “office” in the citadel.  Roadfire, whom he’d made his second-in-command for the security department, was in the office as well.  It looked like they were just chatting, not doing anything overly important.

            “Roller!”  Rodimus trilled in a sing-song voice.  “Guess who has hugs to hand out?”  He laughed.  “Hey, Roadfire……..you want a hug?  They’re _free_ today!”  Rodimus added with a big grin at the mech.

            “Heh……..I’m good, Prime—but thanks anyways,” Roadfire chuckled.

            However, Roller got up and walked over to accept a free hug.  Then he patted Rodimus’ head kindly and asked why the two Amica were there.  Rodimus explained that he’d heard Crossblades could forge weapons and wanted to ask if he’d make a sword for him to give to Star Saber.   Roller comm-linked the Camien, who appeared in the office pretty quickly.

            “I know there isn’t a forge here, but if we could take you somewhere where there is one—could you make a sword for me?”  Rodimus asked, curiously.  He began swiping through screens on his datapad.  “Here………Star Saber had to leave his V-Saber behind in Unicron.  Do you think you can make a new sword of a similar size and shape for him?”  He asked, handing the datapad to Crossblades.

            The Camien increased the view to look at the details.  “That is a wonderful blade, I applaud whomever originally forged it!   Could you send me everything you know about this particular blade—that way I know the size and weight that Star Saber is generally used to with his weapon?”  Crossblades asked, grinning at Rodimus.

            “I’ll be sure to get that information and send it along to you,” Rodimus responded with a warm smile.   “My next person to see if Ultra Magnus.  Coming along, Drift?”  He asked, curiously.

            “Yeah………it’ll really be the first time the three of us have been in a room together—and we’re not about to be killed—in quite some time,” Drift laughed.

            So they walked down the corridors of the citadel and found Ultra Magnus in the atrium, speaking to some of the other members of the construction crew.  He glanced over and saw Rodimus and Drift.  The tall red-white-and-blue mech tilted his head, puzzled, and dismissed himself from the construction workers.

            Rodimus flung his arms around as much of Ultra Magnus’ massive chest that he could, for a warm hug.  Drift laughed softly as he saw Ultra Magnus fight hard against his own confusion of the gesture.

            “It’s free Rodimus Hugs day,” Drift said, a huge grin on his faceplate.

            “Oh, ah,” Magnus murmured.  “Thank you, Rodimus.”

            “You’re supposed to hug back,” Rodimus murmured, still holding Ultra Magnus’ chest.

            The big mech gave a soft little chuckle and lightly wrapped one of his arms around Rodimus, patting him lightly in the middle of his back.

            “Hey, you got some time for us right now?”  Rodimus asked as he finally pulled away from his old friend.

            “Of course, let’s go to my office,” Magnus responded.  He took them down the hall to the room that he’d claimed for an office in the citadel.  Megatron’s (and Rodimus’!) office was right next door—the door was currently closed and a sign that said “in conference” was slapped to the front of it.   “Feel free to sit down,” Magnus replied, motioning at the empty chairs by the desk.

            Instead, Drift and Rodimus went over to the couch by the wall and sat down together.

            “Primus!   Now I may never get back up!”  Rodimus laughed.  “Drift……..lemme lay down and use your lap for a pillow!”  Rodimus begged.

            Ultra Magnus sighed as the two Amica made themselves more comfortable on the couch.  “Is it too much weight in your chest?”  He asked, kindly.

            “I don’t notice when I’m moving about, but once I sit or lay down, my backstrut cries out with prayers of thanks,” the younger Cybertronian chuckled gently.  “Velocity looked at the scans earlier this morning and says it looks as if the protoform is pretty complete.  She and everyone else, including Ratchet, think that shared light boosted Corona’s Spark to a faster growth rate.”

            Ultra Magnus had taken the chair meant for guests by his desk and brought it over near the couch so that he could sit closer to the two Amica as he talked to them.   “Is it safe for the protoform to develop that fast?”  Magnus asked, a bit worried.

            “Megatron and I think so…………..since it’s Corona’s Spark—it’s the leftovers of a former God, so the thing will probably outlive all of use.  And hopefully be around when Unicron makes its way back here—to help Primus fight next time,” Rodimus sighed.   “Ultra Magnus, I know Megatron and I haven’t asked formally—but will you be this kid’s teacher?  Because………..honestly………….while they’re likely to learn something from everyone here—I think they’ll learn how to be honorable and respectful of rules and laws best from you.  I can’t think of anyone better than you, really.”

            The look on Ultra Magnus’ faceplate made both Rodimus and Drift grin with joy.

            “I am deeply honoured, Rodimus.  I will give this task my all,” Magnus responded, dipping his shoulders warmly.   Then he looked like he was hesitating on something before he spoke again.  “I know this isn’t really my business………but is it all right for the two of you to be so clingy with each other anymore?”

            Both Rodimus and Drift laughed.

            “Oh!  Primus……..seriously—can’t laugh like that right now!  Magnus, you really are adorable,” Rodimus chuckled, rubbing his aching chest.  “C’mon Drift—you need to _tell_ Magnus.  He doesn’t want to hear it through gossip like a year later!”

            “Do I get another hug?”  Drift asked, brushing fingers along the line of Rodimus’ jaw.

            “Of course, because DriftRod hugs are awesome,” Rodimus responded with a huge grin.

            “Okay.  So…………Magnus,” Drift began with a deep sigh.  “Look.  Ratchet and I are together.  _Involved_.  **_Deeply_**.”

            “That………..that’s weird,” Ultra Magnus murmured.   He couldn’t picture that pairing at all.  Especially not on Ratchet’s end of things…………

            “Rodimus and I are Amica Endura…….the two of us shall always have a very deep and special bond.  Megatron’s alright with our flirting because he knows how eternal Rodimus’ feelings are for him.  So, he knows it’s just fun and warmth between us,” Drift explained.  “Then there’s Ratchet.  He’s not the type to forge those eternal bonds—we are good together for as long as we happen to be together.”

            “Still………….isn’t it a bit………. _much_?”  Ultra Magnus asked, still puzzled.

            “Ratchet would tell me we’re leaving right away and never looking back—if he even thought for a moment that mine and Rodimus’ bond were a problem in our relationship,” Drift chuckled, lightly rubbing a hand on Rodimus’ chest.  “It’s just the way that Ratchet is.”

            “Magnus………you know that Drift and I both love you, right?   In our own way.  To the two of us……..love can be layered—or, like your laws, they can have articles and definititions.  We both love you in a deeper way than just friendship—something akin to the Amica bond Drift and I share.  And one day, if you’re ever ready—we’d like to open our Amica bond to you as well.  The three of us.  Rossum’s Trinity,” Rodimus said, very seriously, reaching up to lightly pat Drift’s chest.

            “Rodimus………I………..” Magnus whispered.   It was overwhelming and made his Spark both swell with joy and ache with longing.

            “Hey, don’t worry……….it’ll happen one day,” Rodimus responded, grinning at his old friend.  “Ugh, I don’t wanna get up, but I _gotta_.  Megatron should be done with his meeting, so I wanna fill him in on what Velocity told me this morning.”

            Ultra Magnus was suddenly on his feet far faster than anyone thought he could ever move!  He bent down to gently help Rodimus get to his feet……..which was something that had Rodimus giving him another massive hug.  Then Rodimus made grabby-hands at Drift for another hug.

            “DriftRod hug power level up!”  Drift chuckled as he lovingly hugged his precious Amica.

            Finally, Rodimus left his two friends to chat and walked next door to find the office was open now.  The red-and-yellow mech peered around the doorframe to see if Megatron was inside, first.   His beloved was at the desk, working at the computer station.

            “Question!”  Rodimus chortled, stepping a few feet into the room—stopping between the doorway and the desk—and held out a hand with a finger raised.   “What is the one and only thing more powerful than DriftRod hugs?”

            Megatron laughed warmly and pushed his chair away from the desk to get up and walk over to Rodimus.  “Mmmm……let me guess—MegaRod hugs?”  He responded, smiling down at his sparkmate.

            “Yes!”  Rodimus said, throwing his arms around Megatron.

            Megatron smiled, wrapping his arms around his beloved, returning the energetic hug.  “You are in quite the good mood today, my shining star………so, tell me why?”  Megatron asked as they both walked over to the couch in the coner.  He sat down and let Rodimus settle comfortably into his lap, laying his head on Megatron’s shoulder.

            “Well, Velocity tells me the little brat looks pretty fully formed.  So, she thinks we might be able to get rid of this box in my chest pretty soon,” Rodimus chuckled.  “Seriously………..totally wanna roll with you in the pillows, using our avatars.”

            “Mmmmm……I admit, I’m rather looking forward to a marathon session of lovemaking, as well.  However, we will still have a little one to look after,” Megatron murmured, nuzzling the top of Rodimus’ helm.

            “Yeah, yeah…………spoil my fantasy, old man,” Rodimus purred.  “But—to be perfectly honest—I’m looking forward to it.  The little one’s gonna have a huge family, so I’m sure we can find a babysitter when we need one.”  And, then, Rodimus snuggled closer to Megatron’s chest.  “New life………and even more reason to keep looking forward to the future.”

            “Our future,” Megatron whispered, teasing a kiss out of his younger partner—just reveling in holding him close and feeling the warmth of their bodies together.

 

**_ Fini. _ **

**__ **

**__ **

…….at least until they go looking for the Knights of Cybertron again.  *laughs*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this series! Though it's technically over--if I can find a plot to get them to Cyberutopia and the Knights of Cybertron that isn't as tragic as James Roberts' ending.............I may wind up doing more one day. *chuckle*


End file.
